This application is directed to an improved cosmetic composition for use on the body.
Aging, along with environmental conditions, such as heating and air conditioning, exposure to the sun, and pollution, exert severe stress on the skin, resulting in dryness of the skin, accumulation of cellulite, wrinkles, and other cosmetically undesirable effects. Although a number of cosmetic compositions for use on the body already exist, there is a need for a simple to apply and effective cosmetic treatment that simultaneously provides multiple functions, including hydration, protection, and soothing of the skin, anti-free radical activity, along with anti-cellulite or firming activity, as appropriate. It is especially desirable that such a treatment can be prepared in alternative formulations that can be modified to meet the particular needs of each user.